


[于桑]A Hot Summer Day

by illumi



Series: His Heel of Achilles [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Flirting, M/M, Male Slash, Nudity, Out of Character, Sexual Content
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:15:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23127649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illumi/pseuds/illumi
Summary: 没有夜晚的伊尔美格就像永恒的夏天。“笃学者大人看来是忘了，不穿衣服最凉快。”
Relationships: Urianger Augurelt/Thancred Waters
Series: His Heel of Achilles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693027
Kudos: 4





	[于桑]A Hot Summer Day

**Author's Note:**

> 5.0背景。  
> 基本没啥剧透。

如果不是对那个人足够了解，正专心读书的于里昂热可能会因为楼下的大门“砰“的被踹开的声音而回过头去。敞开的大门涌进了一股热风，踹门的人一边嚷着“热死了！”，一边飞身奔到了他所在的阁楼上。  
精灵抬腕轻轻挥了一下手，两扇大门又合上了。屋子里的光线恢复如初的昏暗，对于里昂热来说刚刚好。他默念着古老书本上的文字并把书翻到了下一页。相较于虽然暗含机关但词汇量并不算大的妖灵语言，孚布特王国的古代神话作品还是有些诘屈聱牙。不过至少算是在展开下一步行动前，搞清楚多恩美格幻园的水妖们复原的那头野兽格里奥勒的来历了。  
此刻，贸然闯进来的家伙正举着水罐把里面的冷泡茶咕咚咕咚顺着嗓子灌下去，让魔法师不由叹了口气。他知道，这个人绝不可能喝完水就痛快的从自己的领域中滚出去。  
打从在这庄园小屋安顿下来之后，于里昂热很快就明确了一点：绝对不要在房子周围设置任何屏障魔法。一旦起了想要把任何一个妖灵阻挡在门外的企图，就会被视为对所有妖灵的挑衅，他们会用层出不穷的方式告诉你，滥用魔法只会让他们觉得你更好玩。这也意味着，自己的所谓安身之处就是一本打开的书，哪个扇着翅膀的小家伙想要来看看或者在上面涂涂画画，就可以来——当然，也只看他们的心情罢了。  
对心思缜密如于里昂热这样的大魔法师，摸透单纯的妖灵们的脾性可以说是易如反掌，与之相应的对策也会不断涌现。但喝完所有的茶水后就几乎贴着自己的后背站在那里不动的人，接下来会干什么，他就猜不透了——也不是完全猜不出来，但那个人创新的角度似乎总是能够突破自己在某些方面的想象，而个难题这给当下带来的结果就是，于里昂热眼前的孚布特古文已经变回了他第一次翻开这些书时的样貌，一个字也看不懂了。  
他僵硬的保持着捧着书低头阅读的姿势，脑子里唯一能够想到的就是，这个时候自己还是先不要出声的好。  
一点悉悉索索的声响过后，两只皮手套被随意地从身后扔到了他眼前的地上。精灵屏住呼吸，下意识地咬住自己薄薄的下唇。接着，一直贴在后背皮肤上的颈链被从与项环相连接的地方轻轻拎了起来，离恰到好处稍微越界了一点点的力道让他的头颈不受控制的后仰了过去，换来了身后人的发自鼻腔的一声嗤笑。耳朵后面感觉到了来自那个人的呼吸，他一定弯下了腰，正对着自己的耳根呼出灼热的气息：“这件衣服……不怕链子夹住头发么？于里昂热。”  
精灵无奈地合上双眼，被迫保持仿佛仰头祈祷的姿势让他感叹，这个白色短发的人类真的是越来越放肆了。  
“我用魔法……在项环上附了一簇微风。如此便不会让头发与金属相缠绕。”他如实相告。  
“真是聪明，不愧是大魔法师。”男人附耳说道，一边放开了手中的颈链。  
于里昂热舒了一口气，刚想回头，却又被一只干燥的手掌抚上了颈链下裸露的皮肤，在衣衫背部留白的部分缓缓地摩挲，掌心的温度毫无损失的传递了过来。  
“怪不得这么凉快……”仿佛因为这令人惬意的温凉手感，男人的脸也贴到了于里昂热的背上，两只手却顺着衣服两侧的空挡向魔法师的前胸摸了过去，心怀恶意地在他的乳尖反复周旋。  
“永恒的白昼带来了更多的热量，确实让这个世界的温度变得难以称为舒适。”  
精灵尽力平稳自己的呼吸，犹豫着要不要按住这两只在自己衣服里动个不停的手。  
“桑克瑞德……据我所知，水晶都的中庸工艺馆有技艺精湛的工匠，你可以委托他们为你定制更轻便凉爽的衣装。”  
“如果没有微风魔法，穿多少都是热。”男人用毛茸茸的头蹭着于里昂热的后背，让他觉得痒痒的。  
“……如果你允许，我也可以在你的领口附上微风。”  
这句话让白色头发的男人咯咯的笑了好一阵。他站起身，转而走到精灵面前，直视着那对有如生琥珀般流淌着些许困惑，却又散发着柔和光芒的眼眸。  
“笃学者大人看来是忘了，不穿衣服最凉快。”桑克瑞德一颗一颗慢慢地解开自己衣服的纽扣，“不信的话……不妨试试看。”  
于里昂热合上书本放在一边，但依旧坐在矮凳上，静静地欣赏着眼前的男人以过于刻意的慢速把从头到脚的布料一件件剥下身来，直到最后一片也落进了脚边的那一堆衣物当中。如果没记错的话，最下面还压着两只最早被抛弃的手套。  
有那么不到一秒钟的时间，男人对打量着他的目光流露出了一点不自然，他摊了摊手，自说自话地说道：“穿的多就晒不黑。没办法。”但他不知道，眼前这个看似只顾着饱眼福的占星者已经迅速计算好了“妖灵驱散术”所能持续的最长时效，以及其他人从各自任务返回这里的时间。

时间足够。  
他把手探到脑后，按开项环搭扣的同时解放了那一缕被他束缚于其上的微风，缓缓站起身来。他比面前不着片缕的人类高出一个头，在揽上对方的腰俯身吻到刚刚伶牙俐齿的双唇之前，他默默念完了驱散术的咒语。  
“痛快地出一身汗，的确是祛暑的良方。虽说就下半身而言，还是原初世界的衣服更加轻便……但如此看来，或许我现在的装束更能获得你的青睐。”  
“哼……”桑克瑞德无法否认，只用脚在地面上踢出可供躺卧的一小片地方，手上稍一用力就拉着精灵的手腕一齐倒下身来。他几乎确信，于里昂热已经和自己一样燥热不堪，甚至悄悄用了点小魔法才让一身显示占星者身份的衣服快速远离了那修长的身体，而他们最为坚硬滚烫的部分已经被精灵同时握在了手中。  
刻意被限制了光线进入的阁楼上，透过彩色玻璃的些许无尽之光洒在两具交缠的赤裸肉体之上，五颜六色的光影和着律动着的身躯，仿若魔法在流动，皮肤表面升腾起的热气和颗颗凝聚而出的汗珠在两人肌肤之间被打散，搅开，形成一波热浪，把两个远离了家乡的灵魂紧紧地捆绑在一起，只是他们谁也不想从另一个人身上挣脱。  
精灵大口地喘息着，不习惯炎热的他只觉得脑内如同旋转的星盘，但他想在彻底放弃与自己对抗之前给予身下的人更多。不曾有人像桑克瑞德这样肆无忌惮地向自己索取——也许也不会再有第二个人——而自己又如此心甘情愿地接受他一切的任性、挑衅和放纵。  
“于里昂热……快点……”人类男子握住他自己性器的手已经收的更紧，撸动得更快，此刻更是不连贯地呼喊道，“我就要……”  
听到自己名字的瞬间，精灵的下腹猛地一收缩，未及减速的动作中，把被对方肠壁束缚着的部分所能释放的热量尽数喷射到了男人体内的最深处。

“一身汗，我去身镜湖游个泳。”  
“……请恕我不能奉陪。”  
“我知道，傻瓜。”男人在精灵的胡髭上轻轻一吻，随手捡起一件衣服披在身上，下楼去了。


End file.
